Detention
by Serenity200571
Summary: Second part of Homework
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the promised sequel to Homework hope you enjoy it xx**

She had waited months for this, and now she wondered if she could go through with it. Emmy had pushed her teachers to this and tonight they would teach her more than they could ever do in the classroom. All three had lived together for almost a year, the men had ached to be her lovers for months finally she had come to them. Emmy got dressed in her work gear, she loved working at the club, that was how she really got to know them , seen them dominate men and women, tonight they were going to dominate her, take her to heights she never dreamed about. Most importantly take their little girls virginity, both men were old enough to be her dad, that turned her on even more. When she saw them in action she almost came in her pants, they were fantastic at what they did.

They originally told her how to dress, before they left, however Emmy being Emmy was planning on full punishment and not the gentleness she knew they would do with it being her first time. Mark had told her to be open minded, yes she had seen them in action, but never felt it, she would be hurt, she would feel the pain, her willing body would take her over to pleasure if she allowed it. Glenn had warned her she had to learn to take what was given with complete acceptance and abandon, not to bother unless she was ready to be changed for the rest of her life. Both men had given her ways out, she had not taken either, she wanted this, she needed this and tonight she was having it. They had been her partners in all sense of the word, except fully in bed, she was ready and willing to give herself completely to them both.

Walking into the club, she went to work, as yet not seeing either men, yes they had fucked many women and men over the last years she knew this, but they had always used protection and had the partners tested, this was a given before any person was allowed into the club. Mark and Glenn were hidden at the side, both annoyed that she hadn't obeyed them with the outfit. She still looked hot, in her short skirt, halter top and thigh-high stiletto boots, yet she had not done as they asked.

"I believe our little girl wants to be punished, she has disobeyed everything we asked, fuck, I didn't want to do this to her so early"

"What if we hold back Taker" Glenn switching to his role, straight away

"No Kane she knew what she was doing the minute she disobeyed, this is her doing and she will suffer" he stormed to the room they had ready for her, shit now he had to get the other toys out, ones they used for the most experienced of slaves .If they allowed Emmy to get away with this, they would no longer have a hold over her, it would go against everything they had built up, just because she was theirs didn't mean she had special treatment.

Emmy continued with her work, disappointed the men were not here, surprised as well as hurt, they had left a good few hours before her. Were they already fucking another in one of the rooms, she prayed not, she hated that they had others and not her. Each time they had taken a submissive, she had wished it was her. Cleaning down the bar, her anger was getting the better of her, if they didn't turn up soon she was walking, walking away from them, walking away from everything. Bending down she grabbed a glass, she needed a damn drink, her body was hyped up for this, grabbing a large Jack D she necked it down, and went for another, a large hand stopped her.

"You have had enough no more!"

"Fuck you Glenn" hitting the glass out of her hands he turned her

"IT IS KANE, YOU DO WELL TO REMEMBER THAT LITTLE ONE" Oh thank god they were here, they were going to do what she had asked, her stomach churned, the anger on his face showed she would suffer tonight. As he guided her back through the club, she hadn't really come back this far, couples were having sex, some in groups, others watching. The further she moved back, the more hardcore it got, in fact she was starting to wonder if she could do this.

"Ignore them baby girl, you will be getting it a lot worse" her body shivered, what had she got herself in for, hell she should have had them fuck her at home, they would be gentle, loving and kind. Not here not in the club, they would be cruel and evil. As they continued into the darkness of the club, they finally ended up outside a door, Kane kicked it open, pushing her inside. The room was huge painted in reds, and gold's. She noticed a long wooden table a sheet covering it, however it didn't lay flat, Emmy wondered what is was covering. She tried to look around the room itself and caught something out of the corner of her eye, she realised it wasn't something but someone. He looked glorious coming out of the dark shadows wearing nothing more than a pair of black silk pants. They streamed behind him as he walked towards her, Emmy felt her body ache with desire.

Just as Emmy began to walk towards him, the room went black as Kane pulled a blindfold over her eyes. trying to remove it, her hands were quickly slapped away. As he tied it, she tried again wanting to see what was happening, yet her hands were hit again.

Someone also grabbed her wrists at that point and held them tight in front of her body while a restraint was tied around them. Moments later she felt more straps being placed around each thigh. She had no idea what they were going to be used for. She knew deep down neither would hurt her, she had to remember that, as a hand behind her neck pressed her to move forward, she stumbled slightly, she was sure she felt Glenn's no Kane's arm around her waist guiding her.

Her feet hit something padded yet firm and she was pushed over falling onto a bench set at waist level. Her feet were pulled up and set in a brace of some sort, leaving her laying flat on her stomach. Her legs were spread wide apart and she felt ropes being tied to the straps around her thighs holding her open and fully exposed to them both, she was completely immobile from the waist down.

Taker ripped the clothing from her bottom half away, with his pocket knife, she looked so beautiful exposed to them, her sex was weeping. Pulling her wrists forward he tied them in front of her body. Emmy wondered what the hell was going to happen as she was now fully at the mercy of her lovers. She heard them talk and could only hear the odd word, lube, clamps, stretching. Her body shook, they had given her a safe word earlier in the day, how she ached to use it so scared of what could happen. Kane rested his hand on her to calm her

"Relax baby girl"

Oh how she wanted to, suddenly she felt something wet and cold being moved up and down the crease of her ass, she knew it had to be Taker's fingers. Neither had touched her here.

"Take the blindfold from me, please, you can't do this to me Mark, I need to see" she screamed as his hand connected with her backside.

" It is Taker, you disobeyed you will suffer, Relax Emmy take a few deep breaths and try settle down, I promise it won't hurt much, if you let go and trust it will be memorable experience for all of us".

Emmy thought back to when she first met Mark and Glenn, in the club, it wasn't until later she found out they were also her teachers. By the time that had happened all three had already started on some sort of relationship, without really acknowledging it. The men knew they would have her, Emmy knew they would be her first and only lovers, if she had her way, and with both men she always got what she wanted. Always!.

As she lay there her body stretched in a way that she never imagined would happen. She couldn't do anything to stop her partners, she had agreed to this. As Taker rubbed some kind of lube around her ass, she felt her ass cheeks being pulled even further apart, a finger rubbing directly and slightly inside her ass, she knew it was Taker's fingers again, they were slightly longer then Kane's. She remembered the sensation when he had fucked her pussy two days ago, with them. It felt different, yet good as he slid one in and out of her, pushing that little bit deeper each time.

"Pass it me, was his request to Kane, she had no idea what he had, but knew damn well where it was going, she tensed up."

"Calm down little one"

"I can't , fuck I can't" . A gag was quickly put into her mouth so they couldn't hear her complain any more.

"This pump, baby girl is going to stay in your ass, inflating and deflating at random it will eventually stretch your asshole, not too much I will stretch it with my cock, then Kane's. Relax little one, that would please us both" she felt the object at the opening of her ass. Taker pressed lightly to her tight hole twisting it to ensure it was fully lubricated. Then he pressed it more firmly, as she tried to relax the object entered her very slowly, as he twisted it slightly in and out going deeper with each movement. He ass was being stretched the further it was pushed insider of her ,she felt the pain rip through her as it brutally stretched to fit the pump.

Suddenly the pressure stopped she signed with relief, which was short lived, as it began to swell even larger. Moaning in pain, tears slipping from her eyes, the gag stopped her from screaming, her ass was being ripped apart. Continuing the inflating and deflating she tried to move her body away, she didn't like this feeling. Tears streamed down her eyes she never thought they would humiliate her this way, she felt her ass being pulled wide apart again. This time it wasn't to hurt her or punish her, what she felt was a warmth move over her ass cheeks and stop right next to her throbbing asshole. She jerked wildly trying to get away it was too much, A set of lips kissed her rounded ass cheeks, nibbling now and again. The she felt a tongue run from the top of her ass crack, all the way down to where the pump continued its assault on her hole. Then another joined it, it blew her mind, one moved around her cheeks the other around the plug almost thrusting into her ass. She knew it wouldn't fit but it felt so good, moving her hips towards the soft kisses. Just as she began to relax, beginning to enjoy the teasing, the kisses stopped, she moaned in disapproval.

Moments passed, Emmy wondered where they had gone to, She couldn't hear anything except a sudden break in the silence. Followed by a whack, Emmy screamed behind her gag as an evil deep red welt appeared against her pale skin. Before the pain had chance to subside, another whack came across both buttocks, Emmy thought she'd pass out with the pain. Tears came flooding down her face. The pain was something she never felt before, and prayed she never would again, however they kept hitting, leaving more damage. The sound of the whip echoed around the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmy was sobbing uncontrollably, were they like this with the other men and women, she was in so much pain. She couldn't ask them to stop, deep down she wasn't sure she wanted too. She was totally confused and both men were fully aware of it. They knew a few more lashes of the whip , and she would realise that she absolutely no control, she had to surrender to them willingly whatever they decided to do.

A few more whacks and her body was trembling in pain, she lay limp and spent. The plug in her ass continued it's torment, however she had also enjoyed it, took everything that both men had thrown at her. She knew there was more to come, what was in store for her she didn't know, her body trembled with fear and excitement. Loving her men more and more, the room had gone quiet again she didn't hear either Taker or Kane, was she alone.

"Next one please" broke through the silence Emmy shivered, how much more could she take. She jumped at the feeling of straps being attached behind her thighs and calves, another behind her knees. The restraints from around her wrists were loosened as he body was stood up then laid back slightly. Her feet were put in stirrups as she was propped up in a chair, her weight being held by the braces on the back of her legs. It wasn't uncomfortable but it felt strange, her body began to betray her as her exposed pussy became wet, throbbing, her nipples stood taunt, begging to be teased, licked, sucked, anything at this point. Her clit throbbed in anticipation of what they would do next.

She sensed both of them on either side of her, before she guessed what either were up to two mouths covered each of her aching nipples. The amount of shock was soon forgotten as two tongues flicked along the tips and bit down pulling hard, tugging gently. Emmy moaned, aching to watch the two men tease her. She felt a hand move down her body straight to her throbbing clit, a thumb pressed against the hard nub while another finger pushed deep into her dripping core. She tried to move her body towards them, yet her restraints around her held her firm in place. Her orgasm was building as she tried every way to move towards them, groaning deep in her throat.

"Does this feel good little girl? Is this what you want? Do you want to come on my hand as Kane sucks on your breasts?" Emmy begged for their mouths and fingers to continue playing with her, then suddenly they pulled away their mouths replaced by tight nipple clamps. This assisted her to orgasm as they pulled on the clamps.

"Another please" oh god no, the last ones had not been too pleasant, yet she ached to know what the next thing would be. She was becoming wanton , begging to be touched, her clit was throbbing and engorged, aching for them to lick or suck it. Before continuing Taker spoke directly to Emmy for the first time since she had been brought to the room.

"You've pleased us baby girl, shall we continue?" she had to think her body so taunt on edge, sore and aching, what more could they do to her.

"Just nod for yes" She hesitated, then thought fuck it, nodding yes, they were her lovers, she trusted them. Taker moved away quickly, suddenly feeling a warmth on her pussy and ass, she thought it was a light as there had been nothing rubbed on her skin, and she felt nothing touching her directly. Taker reached for her wet pussy, pushing the lips wide apart with his fingers. Then she felt his breath on top of her clit and tried to move herself closer. His tongue flicked out across her hard clit, causing her to moan loudly, latching on to her clit he sucked hard whilst Kane's fingers moved in and out of her pusssy. Kane pushed deep and moved his fingers back and forth, finding her g-spot. Taker's tongue was replaced by Kane's as Taker went underneath her body and removed the nipple clamps, he then moved his finger to her nipples squeezing her breasts, as Kane pulled the plug from her ass.

With Kane's mouth on her clit, and two fingers deep inside her, dripping pussy. Taker reached down to Kane's other hand asking him to rub some lube onto his cock. Kane worked the flesh in his hand until it became thick and hard he groaned, loving Kane' hands on him.

Kane sucked harder as Taker placed his cock at Emmy's ass, she groaned in sudden fear. Taker's fingers on her nipples and Kane's mouth on her clit pulled and sucked harder and faster, all the while fingers worked her G-spot. Taker pressed firmly and the head of his cock popped inside, pulling out he allowed Kane to put a little more lube to both his cock and to the opening of her ass, enjoying seeing her squirm.

Kane watched as Taker went deeper and deeper into her virgin ass, she was wet all the way from her throbbing pussy down to her now full stretched ass that was being fucked well, in fast hard stokes that moved her body tight against the restraints. Hell they wanted to fuck her and soon they would be. But first he needed to take some release away from both himself and Kane, he rubbed some lube on his fingers and reached for Kane pushing two fingers into his ass he found his prostate. As Kane sucked Emmy, Taker fucked her ass, his fingers thrusting over and over into Kane, he was on edge of orgasm, trying to hold it he couldn't and blew a thick load of cum deep inside their baby girl, as Kane came hard over the floor.

Both men untied and released her, as they removed the blindfold, carrying her to the four poster bed hidden in the corner. Trying to sit up she was pressed back, against the pillows by Taker. She tried to speak, but a finger was pressed against her lips, she could smell her juices as he dipped his finger in her throbbing pussy and held it to her lips. Waiting for her to taste herself, as another rush passed through her body and straight to her clit which throbbed and ached. He watched as Kane now moved up the bed seeing both men's cocks were erect and dripping pre-cum. Taker's cock was hard and wanting attention, Kane crawled up his body and wrapped his lips against the hot flesh, taking him deep inside mouth and into his throat. Emmy watched as Taker's head fell backward a harsh moan came from deep inside his throat. She was aching when she saw the look in his eyes, he reached for both her legs and threw them over his shoulders. Looking back at kane for a second he thrust hard into her hot tight pussy, ripping away her barrier, taking what was theirs, his body shuddered against hers, moaning her name her fucked her hard. The bed moved and she caught Kane out of the corner of her eye, wondering what he was about to do. She was so close to coming, the feelings going through her body, it was fantastic, she wanted to cum all over his cock. Taker turned her as Kane moved behind her, with one thrust he was deep inside her ass, both men had her in between them as they fucked her hard. Taker screamed her name as he felt her pussy grip his cock tight, sucking him dry, with a final thrust all three came. Taker collapsed on the bed taking Emmy with him, as Kane pulled out of her ass, laying down next to them, overwhelmed by the whole thing, all thoroughly sated.

Hearing a sound, she felt her legs being spread apart again, not feeling she had anymore to give she asked for no more. Taker nuzzled her and whispered her to be still. Feeling a mouth on her pussy, licking directly on and around her entrance, she looked down as Kane cleaned her up drinking her dry of the juices that were still flowing out. Never had she felt so drained, so good, was it always like this, hell she would die if it was, the pleasure she had felt. Kane lapped savouring the taste of her mixed juices, even down to her ass. She couldn't believe after all they had done she was still enjoying this, Taker ordered her to lay back, to enjoy it as both men now cleaned her. Their tongues licking every part of her body, as she got comfortable. Both men wrapped her up in their arms, loving her so much for what she had given them, allowed them to do, she was theirs now fully and completely as they were hers.

Taking her face in his hand Mark turned her to him

"Darlin thank you so damn much, god I love you baby girl" kissing her deep he felt on top on the fucking world, ending the kiss, Glenn pulled her to him

"Thank you for that precious gift little one, I love you" taking both their faces in her hands she kissed both their lips

"Thank you for giving me what I asked for, needed and ached for, I love you both very much" Settling down into their arms they fell asleep, all contented.


End file.
